Solve for $n$ : $n + 25 = 11$
Explanation: Subtract $25$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ n + 25 &=& 11 \\ \\ {-25} && {-25} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{25 + n} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{11} \\ n &=& 11 {- 25} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -14$